The secret revealed
by didimilenkova
Summary: A sweet and funny fiction about Ron and Hermione. WARNING! If you proceed, you'll end up rolling on the floor with laughter! You read this story on your own responsibility


**A/N: Yet another challenge. And yet another Ron/Hermione story. This is more comic and some of the characters needed to be out of character - not Ron and Hermione, though - they are as sweet as ever :P**

**The requirements are at the bottom. If you read them first, you may spoil the story, believe me.**

**Disclaimer: Do you _really _believe _I_** **wrote the Harry Potter series? Yeah, as if I _could _do it.**

* * *

**The secret revealed**

It was late at night. Probably past 4. She slipped into the Common Room. It was empty which unnerved her; he was supposed to be down already. She sat on the sofa and waited, then waited some more. After a good half an hour she heard the door leading to the boys dormitories creak.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" she whispered angrily getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but when I was about to come down, Harry woke up. I had to wait until he fell asleep again. You don't want him getting suspicious, do you?"

"No, you're right. Sorry. I just got nervous and thought you won't come."

"Not a chance," he said smiling and kissed her hungrily.

She was about to answer that now, that he was here, she knew it was silly, but all thoughts fled her mind and she responded just as feverishly. The kiss was deep and slow and they couldn't get enough of it even though it was probably the hundredth they shared like this – in the middle of the night, away from everyone's eyes.

"You know, some day we won't be that lucky - someone's bound to catch us," Hermione whispered to Ron, her lips almost brushing his.

"And what do you suggest – to see each other once in a month?"

"Once in a month? I hardly stand it just once a day! No, I meant we should use Harry's invisibility cloak," she answered mischievously.

"Oh, then how about I go and get it and after that we'll sneak elsewhere so no one would come down here awaken by a nightmare or something and walk on us?"

She thought for a second and then agreed.

They walked hand in hand under the cloak towards the main entrance, but as they entered into the Great Hall Ron suggested, "What about a snog on the Gryffindor table?"

He didn't wait for her to agree. He grabbed her waist and kissed her strongly pushing her towards the table. Hermione leaned on it, Ron on top of her. Burning for each other they didn't notice that the cloak had fallen off them and they were completely visible now.

A few minutes later a figure appeared from the shadows in the Great Hall. They saw the two lovebirds and hurried to them.

"What do you think you are doing out of bed in this hour of night?" asked Professor Snape angrily lighting his wand.

Ron and Hermione looked at him startled.

"Oh, Weasley, Granger! So now your impertinence has come this far! What do you think you're doing?"

"We were snogging if you hadn't noticed!" answered Ron calmly.

"How dare you! Now you won't just receive a detention, but I'll make sure the headmaster knows about it, too!" snarled Snape, "Now both of you back to your beds! Immediately! And I want you in front of my office the first thing in the morning!"

"Well, well," sighed Dumbledore the next morning, "So you were caught together in the Great Hall late last night, am I right?"

* * *

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," answered Hermione before Ron could say something stupid to him too.

"And you both received detentions from Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

"So then, there is no point of you staying here. But tell me something, how long are you two together, I made a bet with Minerva and Severus. They both said it would take more time, but as it looks, I just won."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other dumbfounded. Just then an owl flew into the office and went straight to Dumbledore.

"Oh, so Voldy has received my letter! I was wondering. Well, after all it looks like he won."

The two students' eyes almost popped out of their heads.

"On, no," assured them the headmaster, "not the war, the bet. He said till the end of November and it looks like he was right."

"He bet with you about us?" Ron was unable to stop himself from asking, "Doesn't he have more important things to do like trying to take possession of the world?"

"You have to understand, Ron, everyone has to have some hobby, something to do for fun. At first he was killing people but then got bored of it. All people expect him to kill, it's like his job."

* * *

"Is it true?" asked Ginny as she met Ron and Hermione in the corridor in front Dumbledore's office.

"Is it true what, Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"That you're together, of course!"

"Why do you think so?" asked Ron a bit too quickly.

"Because Snape said so in our class this morning. So does that mean it's true?" she said excitedly.

"Yeah, Ginny, it's true," sighed Hermione, "but please don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Sure," was Ginny's reply and she rushed towards a group girls from her class.

"So much for it being a secret," sighed Ron.

* * *

Before they could get to the Common Room at least a dozen other people asked them the same question.

Just then the whole castle shook. There was a magnified high pitched voice who spoke, "So Dumbledore, are you ready to pay for loosing? You sure as hell will do."

Everyone froze, except for a first year Muggle-born who simply asked, "Why are you all standing like frozen chickens?"

There was a silence before another amplified voice, Dumbledore's as it sounded, spoke, "You are right, Voldy. And I will pay. I'll send you a box of sherbet lemons the first chance I got."

"Oh, no, you won't, you bet me for a box of lemons _and_ a packet of Chocolate Frogs if Ron and Hermione got together until January, but since it's now October and they are together and I said November, I win, so give me the prize or I'll come and take it!"

"All right, all right, you'll have it!"

* * *

"Why did the whole school know it before me?" asked Harry outraged some time later, "Even Voldemort knew before me! And you're supposed to be _my_ friends, not his!"

Ron and Hermione looked at the ground ashamed.

"We wanted to keep it a secret," whispered Hermione.

"Well, good job, nobody knows! Except for all the people in the school and the entire Hogsmeade!"

"It's all your fault! If you haven't woken up last night…"

* * *

**Requirements:**

Characters: Ron, Hermione, Snape, Harry, Ginny, Voldemort, Dumbledore

Place: Hogwarts or Hogsmeade

Genre: Romance, Comedy

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't much satisfied with the last challenge, it was _almost_, but not quite, what I wanted to write. But this - I like it very much, it's funnier and sweeter - more like what I want to write.**

**All your reviews will be much appreciated and answered shortly, hint - leave some.**

**PS: I work on a new story - Ron/Hermione as ever. It's called "The Unexpected gift". It's going to be absolute fluff, I love those. I'll write now more often as all of my exams are over - fhew!**


End file.
